knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold Ocean
Arnold Ocean, an adventurer and cook, who traveled all around the world for cooking receipts. Arnold and his foster daughter Muir were Hiiro's first traveling companions. Appearance A man with short blue ruffled hair. Even covered by armor, it was noticeable that he had quite a muscular build. The Bracelet of the Wind hangs from his right arm. Despite being a Beastkin he doesn't have ears as they were removed and the normal ears he has are prosthetics so as to better blend into Humas areas. History Somehow Arnold go to be acquaited with Judom Lankars who forced Rarashik to look after Arnold.She warned him it was dangerous to visit the Humas Continent at that time, He ignored her and left anyway and he got into trouble. Arnold was captured as a slave. His master had his animals ears ripped out. His ears, the pride of a beastman, had been taken away eternally just because the man had happened to be in a bad mood. One way or another, he got rid of the ≪Magic Lock Crest≫ and fled. He couldn’t do it himself, but he had a guy that knew about how slaves were treated, kill his master. With the death of his master, Arnold officially became free. After he got his freedom, he became a traveling cook. When a tragedy befell Muir's village her father entrusted his daughter into Arnold's care. Plot Once they reached Pasion they went their separate ways. They met against several months later at the duel between races at which they were all participants. Relationships Muir Castrea - When a tragedy befell her village her father entrusted Arnold with her care. For the most part he seems like a good father. He was always protecting her and encouraged her to get stronger. She unlocked her Binding skill during the journey and upon arriving in Pasion he requested that she be trained by his own master Rarashik. They were also on the same team in the duel between races. Because he would sometimes look at Muir with eyes that were not quite fatherly and he would get jealous, Hiiro and Rarahsik often tease him for being a lolicon. But these days he sometimes teases her about Hiiro, which doens't always work out for him. Hiiro Okamura - They met when a hungry Hiiro tried to steel food from their campsite. While they argued about Hiiro's poor way of requesting help. Arnold was forced to offer Hiiro a free meal of his beat supplies to get his help protecting Muir from a sudden monster attack. He was surprised that Hiiro did care at all about race differences, They traveled together to the Gabranth Continent though they frequently argued they got to be friends and saved each other's lives. He also learned about Hiiro's remarkable magic and was very jealous of him. They went their separate ways in Pasion and he got annoyed that Hiiro didn't even say goodbye was out of touch for much longer than he promised and he told the king a few secrets They met again at the duel between races only to find the gap between his power and Hiiro's had widened even further. They have stayed in more regular contact since. Winkah Jio - A girl who they met early in their journey. They offered her food when she was hungry and they got to be friends. She was thrilled to meet people who didn't care she was half-Gabranth. They were touched by the story of her quest to find her missing father. They traveled together for a while but went they separate ways as they had different objectives. But he often wished for her success and were thrilled when Hiiro reported success in finding her father a year later. Max - A drinking buddy who Arnold had befriended when he passed through the village of Doggam. He worried for Arnold when he heard he had been captured as a slave. They met again then the party passed through the village and noted the loss of Arnold's ears. Hiiro had disposed of a unique monster that was threatening the village and were celebrated as heroes. They were treated to a feast and Max lent them each a Raidpic for the long journey to Pasion. Rarashik Fan’naru - The person who trained Arnold and it seems she was quite upset with him for running off by himself back then. She took her frustration out on him when he suddenly came back years later but he knew how to soften her up. She eventually accepted Muir as a disciple and they both began some very intense training with her. Months later, Rarashik shocked them by agreeing to participate in the duel and then insisting that Arnold and Muir be teamed with her,. They won the round, but due entirely to Rarashik. Rarashik criticized them for not taking full advantage of their excellent teamwork. Judom Lankars - Thanks to the huge favor Judom did him in his youth, Arnold had always held Judom in the highest esteem. Raive Ocean - Arnold's big sister who like Rarashk was annoyed when he left years ago and took out her frustration on him when he returned. Despite this, she was always worried for him and didn't want him involved in anything dangerous. He also volunteered to help with her duties when she got injured. Kuclear King - She was the first member of the royal family he met and they brought her great news on their first meeting. The seemed to have become friends. Mimir King - The young princess whose lost voice was miraculously cured by Hiiro. She soon became good friends with Muir and they spent a lot of time together. As in the case with Muir, Arnold often teases her about Hiiro and sometimes pays a price for it. Barid - The leader of the Three Warriors, when Barid came to attempt to recruit Rarashik for the duel between races, he brought stories with him from the war. These stories brought them news about Hiiro who they had not heard from in several months. Leowald King - The king of th Gabranth who Arnold became acquainted with through the princess. When Arnold heard of Hiiro's bold deeds during the war he decided to blab most all his secrets to the king, including the fact that he cured the princes. When Rarashik wanted them to be part of the duel Leowald insisted on testing them. They manged to pass just barely with teamwork. When Leowald suggested that Hiiro might be recruited as a husband for his daughters and Muir, Arnold found it really difficult not to express his anger at the idea. Silvan Pultis - One of Hiiro's new companions, they met before the duel. The two perverts noted they "had much in common" and were confidence they would become "the best of friends". Silvan was also the referee for the duel between the races. Shublars Crusel - A member of the Cruel who was the leader of the team the faced in the duel. Thanks to her massive chest and seductive manner, she had Arnold wrapped around her finger at once. Rarashik punished him harshly for losing focus and didn't dare let that woman be his opponent. Herbreed Julius - Arnold's opponent in the duel who continuously underestimated him. But in spite of this, Arnold was not quite able to win his fight. Like many other participants in the duel, they gained a whole new respect for the other side. Eonis Kitfal - Muir's opponent in the duel. Despite the violence of the duel, Muir became friends with her. It was Arnold who suggested that Hiiro might do Muir a favor and cure the nasty burn scar on Eonis' face who was troubling her. Abilities Wind Fang Wind coils around his blade. He spins his sword in big arcs, finally swinging down slicing his opponent. Arnold can take some time, and concentrate the power of wind onto his blade. The power wraps around it, and the blade appears to increase in size. Eventually, the green blade grows to about the size of three adults. Lifting the blade high up, aiming it at his opponent, and swinging down with all his might. Arnold exchanged a contract with the Spirit of the Wind. Category:Male Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Characters Category:Wind Attributes